nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Aki
The Aki Federation, or Aki for short, is a country on the northern part of the Alysian continent. The southern part of the country is much more populated and urbanised than the North. Aki's capital Tuvalinen is one of the largest cities in the world. Extending across the entirety of northern Alysia. Aki incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. From northwest to southeast, Aki shares land borders with Napanee and UFSS. It shares maritime borders with Nasconya by the Blue Sea and Castrovca across the Castrovca strait. History The Empire of Aki was founded in 570 when the 19 smaller kingdoms in the area united and formed Aki. They became a strong world power and dominated the world together with the Scotmarqians (that later became Nasconya).The Great War started in 1014 and Aki was a main combatant against the communist UCS. Aki invaded the UCS on land and was bombed very much during the war and alot of its industry was lost. Aki lost its Imperial status after the war and it entered a great depression and never really catched up to the other countries in economy nor military strength, until 1024, when Aki, along with Balun and Nasconya founded ECU to boost trade and rebuilding and Aki finally began to build itself up for real. Regions Aki is split up into 32 regions. Government Aki is a multi-party democracy with the Aki Party as the current biggest party. The President terms are four years and you can sit for a maximum of two terms. The President is appointed by direct popular vote. 'President ' The current President of Aki is Vilnis Vardanja. The President is the top political position of Aki and is also the commander of the armed forces. 'Foreign Relations ' Aki is allied with Nasconya and has good relations to them. Demographics Aki is split into 4 major people groups, the biggest being the Aki people which makes up 85% of the population. 7% are westermoorians in the eastern parts, 3% are immigrants and the last 5% are the northern indigenous people. Geography Aki is a very diverse with big deserts and steppes in the middle of the country and the taiga in the north. Military Aki also has conscription for men (women can join if they want) and they are required to serve for at least 1 year. The minimum age for service is 17 with parents permission. The tasks of the Armed forces are: National defence: In case of an attack on Aki territory, the Armed Forces are ready to respond immediately. Safeguard: If necessary, the Armed Forces protect the constitutionally established institutions and the population's democratic freedoms. Domestic aid: The Armed Forces render assistance in the case of natural catastrophes and disasters of exceptional magnitude Help abroad: Aki soldiers contribute to international peace-keeping missions and to humanitarian or disaster relief operations. Infrastructure Aki has a very good infrastructure (thats why none of the cities are connected) soon™ = Category:Countries Category:Aki